


ATTL: Shorts

by Tsaiko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Cats, Drug Use, Food, Injury Recovery, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Sleeping Together, SpicyKustard, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsaiko/pseuds/Tsaiko
Summary: Short scenes based onNilchance'sfantastic seriesain't this the life. Set after the last chapter ofin the dark, so if you haven't read that, you're going to be confused and spoiled.Chapter 1: With Sans's HP rising, we all knew this joke was coming.Chapter 2: Edge will heal. Everyone in this house will ensure it.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	1. a joke a long time coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351717) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



> Gaster is defeated, and this was all we could talk about. Miome came up with this scene. I just wrote it.

Red heard the sound of a shortcut from inside the kitchen. He'd been raiding the cabinet for cookies, which was not as easy a proposition as it sounded like. Edge liked to hide them on the top shelf. Which was both effective and a little insulting. Most times Red let it ride. Sometimes though, he wanted a fucking cookie, which meant hauling a chair over to the cabinets and climbing it like a naughty toddler. If Edge didn't want to have to bitch about dirt on the chair seats, maybe he should stop thinking that tactics that worked on his damn cat would work on Red.

"red?"

"Gimme a second, sweetheart." The pilfered cookies were sitting on the counter and Red was in the process of putting the chair back. Sans didn't wait in the living room. He strolled into the kitchen like someone 100% sure of their welcome.

One thing about Sans was that as a Judge himself, he could walk into a room an instantly read the situation. He looked at the cookies, looked at the still open upper cabinet, and looked at the chair Red shoving back under the table. His smile turned mischievous. If Sans had shown up five minutes earlier, he would have found Red carefully balanced on the counter. 

Oh well. Wasn't like Red had any dignity anyway. "Ya want somethin'?"

"besides a share of your pilfered cookies?" Red shrugged and handed one over. Sans knew he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to offer him food. Sans took it, and when his smile changed, Red felt a twinge from his soul. 

Stupid feelings. Whatever. Not like Red didn't know Sans had caught them too.

"i got something to show you." The way Sans said that with an accompanying shit eating grin should have served as a warning. It was a warning. "check me."

Sans must have seen the spike of alarm in Red before he realized two things. One, Sans wouldn't look so pleased with himself if something was wrong. Two, Sans has his arms open like a circus ringleader about to show off his latest trick. Red narrowed his eyes just to let Sans know he didn't appreciate the worry. Then he checked him.

* SANS - HP 4.20 LV 1  
* Blaze it.

Red couldn't stop the crack of laughter even if he wanted to. Which he didn't. The look of pleased amusement on Sans's face was worth it. He hesitated a second – fire and smoke was a bit of a touchy subject between them – but enough time had passed it might be okay. "Do ya wanna?"

That caught Sans off guard. "want to what?"

From his inventory, Red pulled out a bag of weed. "Blaze it. Seems like your HP continuing to go up deserves a little celebration. Hell, we even got supplies in case we get the munchies."

The look Sans gave him was fond. "sure. let's celebrate."


	2. lay down to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a Papyrus, Edge isn't use to stillness in the middle of the night. This time he doesn't have a choice.

Edge was tired of staring up at the ceiling.

He didn't bother to look over at the clock. When he'd last turned his head the numbers had read 2:18. It hadn't been long enough for those to change in any significant fashion. It was still dark outside, still too early in the morning, and Edge still couldn't move.

If this was what he had to look forward to until his injuries healed, it was going to be a long, boring recovery.

His brother had positioned himself on Edge's left side, carefully not touching him, and facing the door. Protecting his vulnerability. Anyone who came through the door – assuming they made it through the traps – would be in for a surprise. It also meant there was no way Edge could get out of bed without Red knowing. So like his brother to show he cared in the most obnoxious way possible.

Doomfanger was lying next to his spine, curled up so that he was pressed against the two fractured vertebrae. Red wasn't happy to share the bed with Fang. Normally, Edge would agree. Cats were perfectly fine on the bed as long as it was just him. He preferred to have no furry interruptions when things got heated between himself and Red.

But Fang had yowled at the door since they had gotten back from the hospital, and had darted in every time, hissing and swiping at Red when his brother had tried to take him out. Edge had thought that his brother and Fang had come to an uneasy truce. Obviously, him getting hurt had broken it. 

The supply of healing bandages for his spine had run out yesterday. The pain was bearable. Certainly, it was better than the fuzziness that came from the medication. Gaster was gone, his dust scattered as much as it could be. That didn't mean that Edge could completely let his guard down.

He'd gone tense when Fang had settled himself on the bed right by the two most injured vertebrae. There was nothing delicate about Fang, but the cat had been surprisingly careful not to jostle Edge. Red had been reluctant to move him. And not just because of Fang's yowling. Edge's HP could take a swipe of Fang's claws, but that didn't mean it would be pleasant.

It was Sans that found an article speculating that cat's purred at a frequency that could heal bone. Red hadn't looked happy, but all suggestions about Fang being tossed out of the room had stayed trapped behind gritted teeth. Edge had no doubt that if he so much as twitched, Fang would start up his yowling again, which would wake Red up to start complaining about "that damn cat." It was better for everyone if he just laid here.

The cat had kept up his scratchy, thrumming purr for hours now. It had hurt at first. The low throbbing ache in his spine was not something Edge could easily ignore and he'd been half tempted to tell Red to put Fang back out. At some point the ache had mellowed into something... not quite soothing, but certainly not painful. The intensity of the sensation ebbed and flowed with the sound Fang made. The magic in his joints wasn't quite so tense, and Edge could truthfully say he wasn't in pain even if it wasn't quite comfortable.

Perhaps there was some truth to those articles Sans had found.

Sans was on his right side, curled up to take up little room, and pressed as close to Edge as he could get. It had not escaped Edge's notice that he was also laying on Edge's right arm. He could extract it from Sans. But getting out of bed from that side? That would just wake Sans up, who would then wake Red up. Edge had no desire to repeat the argument they'd had for the last five days about whether he should be out of bed.

Even with all the encumbrances, Edge could have done something productive. It wouldn't be the first time he scrolled on his phone for hours while others slept on him. Fang was used to it. Red rarely woke as long as he kept the sound off and the light dim. Edge doubted Sans would be disturbed either, especially with the dark circles exhaustion had carved under his eyes.

However, even that entertainment was denied him. This time courtesy of the stray, who had never shown interest in sleeping in his bed. Until now. She was a perfect shaped loaf of a cat that just happened to be laying across his previously injured wrist.

He couldn't use his voice to shoo her off. Not with everyone else asleep. Instead, he moved his hand. Even with all the healing that had been poured into it, his fingers went stiff if left in one position too long. 

The stray cracked open an eye. Then she settled herself again, seeming to make herself heavier at will. Edge would have suspected she was using blue magic if cats could do such a thing. He doubted it. If she could, then he was sure she would have used it to obtain treats from the top cupboard. His wrist gave a sharp twinge, reminding him why he needed to be gentle with it.

As it sensing his discomfort, the stray started purring. There was more sensation than noise. It seemed that just like Fang, the stray was determined to try and heal him.

With a sigh, Edge looked at the clock once again.

2:25.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as "Everyone in this house will make sure Edge heals, even if they have to lay on him to do so."
> 
> My old lady, a tortoiseshell cat who was 17 years old when she passed several years ago, use to lay across my wrists in a loaf position just like the stray does to Edge. Only she did it to both of them and usually when I was typing on my laptop. We called in the furry handcuff position. I am delighted I could include that in this story.
> 
> Edits done on 9/5 to fix a minor typo.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits done 9/5 to fix verb tenses and grammar issues.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Leave it to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161797) by [CuteButAlsoStabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteButAlsoStabby/pseuds/CuteButAlsoStabby)




End file.
